I Have Never
by Scarlett Witch
Summary: During a 'Boys night in' our favourite Jounin and Chuunin have one too many drinks which lead to some surprising confessions.


Hello again! It's been quite a while since I've posted anything. This little bit of Fluff came into my head after watching a old episode of LOST and wouldn't go away. It's not perfect and it's just for fun so enjoy!

* * *

I have never…

"A game!" Genma cried loudly, waving his arms in the air. Next to him Raidou sighed, glancing at the others in the room in silent apology.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Why the hell had he agreed to this?

Once a week a small group of Jounin get together for what was now known as the infamous 'boys night in.' Genma, Raidou, Gai and Kakashi had piled into Azumas cramped apartment a couple of hours ago. Kakashi had been surprised to find Iruka already sat at the table opposite Azuma.

"To make up the numbers." Genma had said, noting the surprise on Kakashi's face. Kakashi doubted that was the real reason, knowing how perverted Genma can be. And people thought he was bad…

Not that he minded the chuunin being here, quite the opposite. Iruka had turned out to be quite the talker, delighting in telling Azuma about his students pre-gennin exploits. Kakashi allowed himself a smile, remembering how Naruto and the others were a few years ago. He was proud when they finally made Jounin themselves. For some reason he also recalled the look on Irukas face, a strange mix of pride and fear, as Naruto got his letter requesting he join ANBU. Not that he should really be worried. Naruto may have a knack for trouble but Sasuke was always good at getting him out of it.

Kakashi shook his head. Those two were made for each other.

"Something wrong Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi looked up and was met with two brilliant brown eyes which were startlingly close.

"Maa, nothing Iruka-sensei." He said with a slight smile.

"A game!" Genma yelled again, making sure he had everyone's attention. Azuma sighed. "Alright." He said, "What kind of game?"

"A card game." Raidou said.

"A board game?" Gai offered. The others stared at him. Kakashi shrugged. Genma shook his head and then smiled evilly.

"A drinking game!"

Azuma grinned. Kakashi shook his head, "Oh come on, Hatake." Genma said, "I've only ever seen you drunk once and that was after I had to…"

Kakashi glared at him, effectively cutting off the other mans sentence. Iruka looked confused from one man to the other while the others just smiled knowingly.

"Alright." Kakashi sighed, giving in. This was not a good idea.

The men sat in a circle round the low seated table, Kakashi sitting himself beside Iruka who gave him a small smile. Gai sat down next then Genma and Raidou. Azuma, who had disappeared from the room moments ago, reappeared with 3 large bottles of sake. He put them down on the table with some glasses, before settling between Raidou and Kakashi.

"Right," Genma grinned, "The game is I have never…"

The men groaned. Iruka looked confused. "Genma-san," he said, "What is I have never?"

Genma stared in surprise before grinning madly, "Oh it's really easy sensei. You take it in turns to say I have never, and then tell us something you haven't done. If the others have done it they take a drink. If they haven't, they don't."

Iruka frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Good." Genma said, "I'll start. I have never…" he paused, thinking. "Lost a fight on purpose." He looked around eyeing the others, disappointed when no one drank. He slouched grumpily and looked the next mans turn. Raidou smiled and patted his partners back. "I have never been to the sand country."

Kakashi felt the others watching him as he brought his cup to his mouth. With practiced speed he slipped his mask down over his face and drank, but still managed to keep his lower face covered with his hand. The others mumbled complaints, except for Gai who simple sat in awe of his rivals coolness and Iruka who was just too polite if not a little disappointed.

"I have never…" Azuma said with a slight pause and a glance at Kakashi, "worn a mask in an attempt to look mysterious."

Kakashi frowned and purposely didn't drink. Asuma glared at him and raised an eyebrow. Kakashi sighed loudly and drained his cup. "I don't wear this to be mysterious." He grumbled. Asuma grinned and re-filled the jounins cup.

"Alright then," Kakashi exclaimed as his turn came, "I have never stabbed myself with my own kunai." Asuma's mouth hung open and the taller man blushed, promptly downing his drink. Kakashi listened happily as the others burst into laughter. In between giggles Genma called out.

"It's your turn Iruka."

Kakashi frowned. When did Genma get on such good terms with the chuunin? Something in his stomach churned uncomfortably. It didn't seem to bother Iruka so why should it bother him?

"Oh, sorry." Iruka said, still laughing. "Um, I have never handed in a late report?" he offered lamely. The others looked at him and then at each other before all drinking. Asuma chuckled and passed the Sake bottle around. "The idea is to embarrass someone, Sensei." Iruka blushed and scratched his nose.

"I.." Gai said suddenly standing up and waving his cup at Kakashi, "Have never lost to an unworthy opponent!" Suddenly he downed his drink and collapsed in a heap at Irukas feet. The chuunin looked perplexed as the mighty green beast began snoring.

"How much did he drink?" Kakashi asked. Raidou shrugged. "Not that much. Didn't realise he was such a light weight."

Kakashi smiled. Least he knew what to suggest for their next challenge.

"Anyway..." Genma said, still staring at Gai. "Whose turn is it?"

"Yours." Raidou said to his companion. Genma tried to smile but it came out as more of a leer. The slightly drunk jounin knelt up and exclaimed proudly,

"I have never brought porn!" Genma laughed loudly as both Raidou and Asuma drank. He paused when he noticed Kakashi hadn't moved.

"Hey, hey!" Genma yelled. "He's not drinking." He pointed openly at Kakashi and the others looked at him. The silver-haired ninja shrugged. "What?"

"Drink!" Genma commanded.

"I've never brought porn!" Kakashi argued. Asuma snorted beside him. "Then what do you call that trash you carry around with you?"

"It's not trash." Kakashi defended, "Its literature." The table was silent for a moment before the room roared with laughter. Even Iruka, Kakashi noted, was laughing.

"Alright, alright," Kakashi conceded, "its porn." The jounin sighed in defeat and brought the cup to his mouth, stealthily removing his mask to drink. He could feel them watching him; even Iruka was trying to steal a sideways glance. Kakashi caught his eye and smirk causing the chuunin to blush.

"Ok, my turn." Raidou said, sitting up. "I have never..." he paused and smirked. "had improper thoughts about my peers."

Next to him, Genma grinned up at Raidou and drowned his drink happily. The man swayed slightly before leaning against the jounin. Raidou smiled and slipped his arm around the drunken ninja. Asuma laughed but stopped abruptly as Iruka drained his cup.

"Sensei, you dark horse!" he mocked. "Who was it?" Kakashi was suddenly intently aware of the way Iruka shook his head and blushed.

"Godaime?" Genma suggested. Iruka looked frightened and shook his head.

"Anko?"

"No."

"Gai!" Genma yelled out, failing to stifle his giggles while trying to be serious. Raidou elbowed him in the ribs. "So who was it?" he pressed, sitting forward. Kakashi watched as Iruka blushed a deeper shade of pink and for a second he could have sworn his glaze flickered towards him but he couldn't be sure.

"Leave him alone guys." Asuma said. "Maybe it's one of use and he's too ashamed to say it!"

"I wouldn't mind." Genma purred, earning a whack on the head form Raidou. The chuunin flustered over a reply. Kakashi smiled, maybe it was the drink but that was kind of cute. Wait...

"It's my turn." Kakashi said suddenly, avoiding his trail of thought. Iruka smiled at him, grateful for a distraction. Kakashi's stomach flipped. Yep, too much drink.

"I have never..." the jounin thought, his eye drifting back to Iruka. "been in love." Suddenly he froze. Why the hell did he say that?

The others looked at him with a strange mix of confusion and something else. Asuma raised his glass poignantly and smiled, swiftly finishing his cup. Genma and Raidou followed suit but Kakashi kept his eye on Iruka as the chuunin took a small sip.

"I thought I was." The teacher explained quietly. Kakashi stared, wondering who had caused that sad look to flash across Irukas face and whether he could go beat them.

Then Genma, feeling the joyously smutty theme of the game slipping away loudly announced, "I have never kissed a girl!"

Asuma chuckled as he and the others drowned their drinks. "We knew that."

Plenty of bottles and many questions later, the game had now resorted to 'think of questions to make Kakashi drink so we can see his face.' So far Kakashi had avoided all their attempts, including one drunken frontal attack by Genma who promptly tripped over the table trying to get to him. It was then Raidou decided they should leave before Genma resorted to more violent methods. Asuma excused himself for the night, dragging the still snoring form of Gai into the spare room before bidding his friends goodnight.

Kakashi sat upon the floor smiling to himself. Iruka, back from the kitchen with more drink, stumbled towards him but manage to sit himself down beside Kakashi without too much effort. The jounin smiled as Iruka handed him a cup and began to fill it. Kakashi was impressed with how much alcohol the young chuunin could handle, a light pink blush being the only tell-tale sign of his intoxication. Kakashi sighed and slipped his drink, leaning back against Asuma's couch. He pushed his headband up and rubbed his left eye with the palm of his hand.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked him, watching him carefully. Kakashi took his hand away and looked at him, the sharingan spinning lazily.

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes. Does yours?" Kakashi asked, nodding at Irukas nose. "Not anymore." The chuunin shrugged and Kakashi smiled as Iruka stifled a yawn.

"Ano, Kakashi-san." Iruka began.

"I think we're both too drunk for politeness Iruka."

Iruka grinned, "Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Kakashi grinned and beckoned Iruka closer. The chuunin leaned in and Kakashi whispered. "To look mysterious."

Iruka burst into laughter and was quickly shushed by Kakashi in fear of waking the others. He quieten to a giggle and looked at him. "It works though." He said with a smile. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I always thought so."

Kakashi grinned and refilled their glasses. "So sensei, now that I've answered one of your questions perhaps you'll answer mine." Iruka smiled hazily and looked at him. "Who did you have improper thoughts about?"

Iruka startled and flushed a deep pink. He dropped his eyes and whispered something.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, ducking down to see Irukas face, pulling back in surprise when he saw the chuunin was crying.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked again, worriedly. The chuunin sat himself up and wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. Too much to drink I guess..."

The chuunin started to stand but Kakashi caught about the arm and held him back.

"If I've said something to upset you..." he began. Iruka shook off his hand and stood unsteadily to his feet.

"It's nothing."

"Clearly it's not." Kakashi argued, getting to his feet.

"Leave me alone."

Iruka started to walk away from him and Kakashi felt something in him break.

"Iruka, tell me, please." The pleading tone of Kakashi's voice was too much for Iruka and the chuunin stopped. He turned to face the jounin and whispered one word.

"Mizuki."

Kakashi' swallowed the angry lump that rose in his throat and he stepped slowly up to the chuunin. Gently he brought a hand to Irukas face. "I'm sorry." Silently Iruka shook his head. "It's not you, it's me."

Kakashi frowned and brought Irukas face up to meet his. Their eyes met and Iruka sighed sadly. "I always fall for the wrong ones."

Something rushed over Kakashi. There was something so frail about way Iruka looked just then and Kakashi felt a surge to protect him, to make sure he never made that face again. Perhaps he had drunk too much, or perhaps it just took that much to unwind him enough to see what was right in front of him all this time. Right now he couldn't give a damn. Kakashi stepped closer and brushed his thumb across Iruka cheek.

"So why don't you fall for me?"

Iruka blinked and blushed furiously. "I already have." He mumbled. "You were my 'improper thought.'"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he smiled. He pulled the chuunin towards him and spun them so they toppled over onto the couch. Kakashi pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at the surprised chuunin beneath him.

"It's my turn." Kakashi whispered. He lent forward till his face was inches away from Irukas. "I have never made out on my friends couch." Kakashi leaned in and slipped down his mask. Quickly he pressed his mouth to Iruka's and kissed him. He felt Iruka smile and return his advances.

Beneath him, Iruka grinned. "We can work on that."

* * *

Ahh, pure fluff! Hope you all enjoyed that! I'm just finishing a Phoenix Wright story too that I might post in the next week or so!


End file.
